


and all the world is calm

by zenexit



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week, Chrobin Week 2016, Established Relationship, M/M, Slow Dancing, there are lots of other mentioned characters but i dont wanna clog any tags lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenexit/pseuds/zenexit
Summary: Dancing lessons with the Shepherds seemed like a good idea. 
But really, they were quite needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: dancing
> 
> dancing gets me weak in the knees to think about, i love ballroom dancing i love this prompt omg 
> 
> title is from "So Close" by Jon Mclaughlin, which is on my chromu mix which is this one here:http://8tracks.com/harmonicacid/two-halves-of-a-whole  
> (im probably gonna use it to title the last days prompt too haha)

“One two three, one two three, one two three.” Virion called out to the room, his voice taking on a musical lilt. He was smiling at everyone in attendance, eyes crinkling up at the corner. It was a large ballroom the Shepherds were currently smashing around in. Dancing lessons from Virion instructing everyone in attendance the best way to step on your partner’s toes.

Lon’qu was stepping on Gaius’s toes, who kept trying to lead him and then getting mad when every time Lon’qu snapped at him. Chrom fought the urge to laugh at the unhappy group, there was little hope when Lon’qu couldn’t touch any girl. Olivia, who would have been much better suited to teach the class, stood behind Virion. She looked absolutely terrified. Occasionally she would rush over to a couple to adjust something, but Chrom noticed this was always right before someone got hurt. 

The only pair who seemed to have anything together was Frederick and Panne, he was gliding her around the floor smoothly, smiling pointedly at anyone who obstructed their way. 

What was truly laughable, at least to Chrom, was the fact that they were simply learning a waltz. And yet, Sully couldn’t stop cursing, and Donell looked like he might pass out any moment from the way he was locking his knees.

The entire reason for this lesson was Chrom’s fault, and he knew this. It was to be a grand ceremony, with the ball a key facet to the event. The celebration for the war with Plegia being over would tie in with Chrom’s coronation, and marriage ceremony. Though, he truly wished only the later were happening.

“You’re not listening, are you?” Robin spoke quietly at Chrom’s side. Chrom jumped in response, not hearing a single word before those. 

“I-I’m sorry. It’s hard to pay attention with everyone…” Chrom looked for the right word to describe the discord happening right now, gesturing vaguely to the room. Cordelia was looking close to tears with how hard Donnel had stomped on her foot. She met his eyes for a moment and, for whatever reason, that seemed to make the situation worse. Turning bright red after meeting Chrom’s eyes, Cordelia all but picked Donnel up to attempt to rectify the situation. Chrom decided it was best to pay that no mind. 

Robin laughed a bit in response, watching the room unfold in just the same way. Chrom really wished Virion would say something, anything, to the room to get them to behave. Maribelle looked up from where she was dancing with Stahl as if she had half a mind to.

“You don’t need to practice, do you?” Chrom moved his eyes back to Robin after asking. 

“Me? I didn’t know I had to dance.” Robin said, a small smile pulling up the corners of his lips. Chrom held back a laugh.

“Of course you have to dance. If you have to dance, I have to dance.” Chrom put his hands on his hips, feeling like a child for a moment.

“Ah, but you’re to be Exalt, really Chrom, I should be able to bow out.” Robin waved his hand in response, doing his best to look disinterested. Chrom huffed.

“That’s enough. I’m taking you out to dance with me right now.” Chrom grabbed Robin’s hand in the moment he opened his mouth to protest. Completely dragging Robin to the opening in the floor with everyone else, Chrom put his hand to Robin’s waist.

Chrom knew how to dance, at least classically. He could waltz, and knew several other ballroom dances. Robin, as far as Chrom knew, knew nothing at all about dancing. This would have to be rectified immediately. A first dance at a wedding wasn’t meant to be literal. 

“Hand on my shoulder, and then we meet our other hands here.” Chrom held up his left hand with a small smile. There was a happiness pulling at his heartstrings that he got to be the one to teach Robin this, even if it was a small thing. 

Robin smiled in response, and Chrom’s heart sped up in response. 

“You know you’re going to step on my toes.” Robin said evenly. 

“Not if you can follow a lead. Any messups mean you just have a bad lead.” Chrom held Robin’s hand where they met further up.

“You have to have this elbow as if you could rest a book on it if you wanted.” Chrom said, eyes lighting up with mischief. Robin scoffed in response.

“Really, who even does that?” He asked, tilting his head. 

“And you will follow with your right foot.” Chrom paused to laugh. “I was told it’s because the lady is always right.” 

Robin laughed loudly in reply to that, and Chrom imagined what it would be like to capture his mouth in this moment, to feel him smiling and laughing against him. The thought rushed red to his face, public displays of affection were completely null. Chrom could never imagine he would actually do them. Even dancing, he felt like all eyes must be upon them.

“I am always right, so I suppose I’ll follow you. What next, love?” Robin asked, eyes focused on Chrom’s face. Chrom wondered if he would ever get tired of this. Thought it strange for a moment, how people ever got cold feet for their weddings. All he could do was hope the time would go faster. 

Chrom hummed in response, creating a beat from the rhythm that Virion was still calling out to the room. He stepped forward with his left foot, and Robin moved back in response. Leading him next to the left, and then the right. Robin moved easily and gracefully against him, but Chrom did notice he was rather hesitant. 

“Don’t be afraid to step on me. I’m sure I’ve suffered worse.” Chrom said fondly. He had, and it was usually Lissa’s fault. He remembered fondly those lessons, and how awful the two of them had been. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Robin said, laughing again.

“Now, I think you get the beginning of this. Are you ready to go in a circle?” Chrom asked.

“Wait, what do you mean?” Robin stiffened in response and Chrom let out another laugh.

“You have to turn while you waltz, it’s quite beautiful to watch from above.” Chrom began to lead Robin as they danced, hoping the other man wouldn’t notice and begin to trip himself up.

“You know, I don’t really think that’s possible.” Robin said quickly. “I don’t know much about dancing, but everyone here seems to not be doing this spinning thing. Really, Chrom, Frederick is too high of a standard for all of us to try to achieve. He can do the spinning thing, we can stay still.” Robin was speaking quickly, and Chrom marveled at how perfect of a follow he was being without realizing it.

“You think too much.” Chrom mumbled in response, and went back to humming out the beat. Robin opened his mouth, as if to speak, before stopping and seeming to realize. They were spinning. Working back and forth, up and down, while Chrom turned them around and around. 

Robin sighed shakily and rested his head against Chrom’s chest. They kept moving together, Robin’s steps shakier now that he had learned he was actually still dancing. But it all worked, slowly, becoming more sure of himself. Chrom kept humming to him gently, until Robin even began to do it back.

The entire world had melted away from them, to the point where Chrom didn’t even notice when Virion stopped his count. He could only feel the heat in his hands and chest where he and Robin were touching, and his own loud heartbeat. At least, until Lissa ruined it.

“Chrom!” Her voice broke his reprieve and he looked over to see her standing with her hands on her hips. The entire room seemed to be on pause in that moment, watching the two of them dancing. 

“Maybe you should teach everyone else to dance too, I think he gets it.” Lissa’s eyes glinted and Chrom turned red in response. Robin laughed and pulled away before Chrom could say anything.

“Go on-- show them how to do it.” Robin said with a smile.

“H-huh? No, if anyone, it should be Frederick!” Chrom said quickly, throwing his hands in front of himself defensively. 

The room laughed a bit, before realizing as if for the first time, that was quite the idea. 


End file.
